


Summer Haze

by fluffninja (Luddleston)



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, First Time, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, awkward everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1658165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luddleston/pseuds/fluffninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NSFW challenge for Free! featuring Rin being awkward, smaller people topping 90% of the time, and more sex than a bunch of high schoolers should actually have. Fun fact: Rin likes cuddles and Rei has way more theories on how to properly kiss than he actually needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> I need to exercise my smut-writing muscles and I have a lot of ships for Free! so this seemed appropriate. I'm using the NSFW challenge that's been floating around Tumblr forever, but if anyone has suggestions, I will take them into consideration (suggestions do not have to be related to said challenge, but it's helpful if they are!)
> 
> So we're starting off with my favorite ship to write, because Rin is just such an ass.

Aiichirou is privy to a good deal of information about Rin Matsuoka that most people neither know or suspect. Actually, most of it is stuff that no one else would dream of, which made Ai even more pleased that he was the only one who knew. 

One such detail is that Rin loves to be cuddled after sex. He’d deny it to anyone who asked (he’d also deny liking cuddles at any other time and pint in his life), but Rin practically melted when Ai curled around him and ran his hands gently along his still-quivering body. “You alright?” Ai asked, partially because he was genuinely curious, considering he just brought Rin to orgasm twice, not to mention fucked him boneless. He also asked because he knows Rin secretly likes to be taken care of. 

“Shut the hell up,” Rin said, but his voice lacked malice, and he snuggled back into Ai’s embrace. Ai’s hand snaked around to Rin’s front and curved in an arc around his chest. He liked the sound Rin made when he sighed. “I’m fine,” he finally answered. 

Ai nuzzled the back of Rin’s neck and shoulder and pressed a few kisses against his skin, still clammy from exertion. “You’re so cute like this,” he whispered, and he watched the tips of Rin’s ears flush red. He mumbled something and curled his fingers around Ai’s. “What’s that?” Ai asked, gripping Rin’s hand more firmly and tangling his legs with his boyfriend’s. 

“Love you,” Rin said, and Ai tipped his head up so he could see the blush continue down Rin’s cheeks and neck. 

He smiled. “Love you too.”


	2. Kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru thinks a lot about Mako and their relationship, and then decides to do something about it. [SFW]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one isn't very NSFW at all... but there was no other way I could think to do it with these two! Next chapter will be, I promise. 
> 
> Also, my headcanon of Haru is that he's somewhat autistic, so that's what I'm referring to in the parts about how his brain works.

Mako and Haru’s first kiss had been when they were both completely naked. Granted, they saw each other naked a lot more than most people did, partially because of swimming and partially because they had known each other since they were so young. Haru didn’t find anything particularly erotic about Mako undressing in the locker room, but watched him simply because he was thinking, and focusing on Mako was about the best his brain could do right now. 

Haru didn’t know much about relationships. He knew that he and Mako probably did things that most pairs of teenage best friends didn’t, like sleeping curled up together on Haru’s bed or borrowing each others’ clothes so often each had about half the other’s wardrobe at his house. They shared food, hugged each other for a few seconds longer than was typical for male friends, and saw each other naked _a lot._

He wondered if that made them a couple. 

But it wasn’t like they did couple things either; they didn’t kiss, or go out on dates together (although he was pretty sure the trips to the coffee shop or the beach kind of were dates, just not called as much). Haru had to admit he wouldn’t mind doing any of those things with Makoto though. He probably would feel weird doing them with anyone else. 

Had Mako ever had a girlfriend? Or a boyfriend? Haru couldn’t remember him ever seeming very close with anyone except for their group of friends. He knew a lot of girls confessed their love for Mako, but he always politely declined. Maybe he was gay? Haru didn’t think there was anything weird about that, and he’d honestly never put his mind to sexual preference, he simply knew he loved Makoto a lot. 

And why wouldn’t he love Mako? His best friend had always been there for him, always put up with the way Haru’s brain worked, which was a little different from everyone else’s. He always seemed to be able to understand what Haru was thinking, like he was reading his mind. 

Except for now, of course. Mako had no idea Haru might have been in love with him. 

Haru sighed in frustration with himself, his hand fisting in the towel he had draped over his waist. He’d gotten lost in thought halfway through changing and just sat there, but Mako treated it like it was no big deal. Of course he would. But there was no way Haru could expect Mako to know how he felt about him, especially since Haru himself hadn’t put a name to it until now. Sure, he could rely on Mako for anything, but depending on his best friend to make his emotions understandable was... well, honestly just being a bad friend. 

“Haru-chan? You alright?” Mako asked, glancing over his shoulder like he’d just sense the frustration boiling in Haru’s head. 

“I don’t know,” Haru replied honestly. He stood, walking the short distance across the showers to where Mako was. His head felt like it was caught in an undercurrent, being pulled out to sea and tossed around in the waves. He rested his forehead on Mako’s shoulder, and Mako reached up to pat him on the back gently, his nervous laugh the only sign that he was anxious about the contact. 

“What are you thinking about?” Mako whispered, and he must have tipped his head towards Haru’s, because Haru could feel his lips against his forehead. It felt nice, almost like butterfly kisses. 

“Have you ever been in love?” Haru asked. 

Mako shifted underneath him, laughing breathlessly again. “Well, yes,” he said quietly, stepping back and cupping Haru’s cheek in his hand so that he could look at his face. “What’s this about, Haru-chan?” 

Haru was bad at understanding what other people were thinking. He wasn’t Mako by any stretch of the imagination. But Mako was blushing, and the hand that wasn’t on Haru’s face was resting on his waist, and it must have been a sign somehow. Haru grabbed Mako’s shoulders and kissed him, quick and firm and close-mouthed and probably not romantically at all, but he’d finally done it. And even though Mako’s eyes had gone wide afterwards and he stuttered awkwardly for a few moments, Haru decided it was a pretty good first kiss. 

Next time, though, he’d probably want to be clothed.


	3. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seijuuro doesn't know how bras work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I've written this ship! They are super cute though, and they need more love! This was originally gonna be another ship but I ended up with Seijuuro and Gou because I've already written first time fics for Nagisa/Rei and Nitori/Rin (and I plan on doing one for Mako/Haru eventually). 
> 
> More awkward teenagers yay!

“Are you okay?” 

A soft breath echoed into the room. “Yeah...”

“Okay, then let me just—”

“Ah!”

“Sorry!”

“Don’t be sorry for that, Sei-chan,” Kou said, shifting herself on her boyfriend’s lap and giggling a little. Seijuuro wouldn’t look at her for a long while, simply wrapping his arms around her back and burying his face in her shoulder. 

“I’m so bad at this,” he groaned suddenly, letting out a long sigh. 

Kou kissed him on the forehead, giggling softly. “You’re not bad,” she soothed, “you’re just nervous. And even if you were bad, I wouldn’t mind. It’s my first time too, after all,” she reminded him. 

“It’s not just... uh, sex, I mean... I’m bad at romance and stuff too,” he confessed. “I can’t do all the cute stuff right, I just... ugh, I get too freaked out.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Kou said, sitting back so that he couldn’t hide his face against her skin. “Sure, you might be a terrible dancer and all your free time gets eaten up by swimming and you have _no idea_ how bras work, but you also care enough that you want this to be good for me even though you’re freaking out.” 

Seijuuro was glancing away from her again, but he was smiling this time. “Thanks, Gou,” he said quietly, some of his boundless energy seeming to return. “And you can’t blame me for not knowing how these work!” he added, tugging on one of her bra straps. 

“It’s really not that hard,” she snorted, reaching behind herself and flipping the clasp off. “See?” 

“I see something, yeah,” he said, sliding the offending undergarment down her shoulders. 

Kou rolled her eyes. “You dork,” she chastised, but she smiled as she said it. Seijuuro pulled her into his arms, kissing her while his hands slid along the length of her body. “Are you okay?” she asked when he paused and just watched her, his bright gold eyes boring into hers. 

“Much more than okay,” he affirmed, leaning back and pulling her down with him. “I have the best girlfriend in the world.”


	4. Masturbation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa is at Rei's house. Rei is in the shower. I'm sure you can figure out where this is going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of wanted to write another part from Rei's point of view where he basically had the same idea as Nagisa, but I actually like it better when Rei's just innocently taking a shower during all of this.

Looking back on the choices that had led to this moment, Nagisa was pretty sure he shouldn’t have done any of it. But he was far past logical reasoning, shame, or guilt, so he turned his head back into Rei’s pillow and reached below the waistband of his shorts again. 

He was over at Rei’s house for a study session, which turned into watching a movie that Nagisa had been dying to see, which turned into cuddling on Rei’s bed (well, mostly just Nagisa clinging to Rei, who was trying to force him off). They had ordered pizza and the box was still on the table in Rei’s bedroom, but at around eight P.M., Rei had jumped up, announced that he still had to shower tonight, and requested that Nagisa please not go through his stuff while he was gone. 

And of course, that led to Nagisa flopping down on Rei’s bed and realizing how much his sheets smelled like him, and thinking about him in the bathroom, stripping all his clothes off and lathering up that perfectly toned body of his with the soap Nagisa could smell on the sheets. Nagisa had seen Rei almost naked plenty of times (not to mention almost naked _and _dripping wet), and had never done anything about it, but his patience was quickly running out.__

__The more he thought about Rei on the other side of that door, the less able he was to repress the feeling of arousal curling down from his chest into his stomach, and he squeezed his legs together, willing away the awkward hard-on he definitely had now._ _

__Rei seemed like the kind of person who would take a long time in the shower, making sure to thoroughly wash every part of himself, and Nagisa sighed into Rei’s pillow at the thought. His hand slid down between his legs without him consciously planning on it, and he giggled to himself because this was definitely one of the crazier things he’d done._ _

__He was in Rei’s bedroom, getting off to the thought of his teammate showering in the bathroom next door._ _

__His hand darted up and he bit his lip, contemplating whether he should just stop, try his hardest to think about gross stuff to will away the feeling, then deny Rei’s wishes and look through his stuff._ _

__Nah._ _

__He spread his legs wider and undid the button on his shorts, but didn’t take them or his underwear off, for fear that Rei would walk in on Nagisa laying half-naked on his bed, and that would be even harder to explain. He started stroking himself faster, inhaling deeply and imagining that Rei was there with him instead of on the other side of the door, or that Rei would walk in (only wearing a towel for some reason), and instead of being disgusted at Nagisa’s actions, he’d crawl into bed with him and... and..._ _

__Nagisa whined in the back of his throat as he came, trying to avoid making a lot of sound so that Rei didn’t hear, and just as he was panting hard, coming down from his high, he heard the water switching off._ _

__“Crap,” he muttered, darting upward and grabbing probably more tissues than necessary from the box on top of Rei’s dresser to clean off his hands and the bottom of his T-shirt. He glanced back at Rei’s bed, sighing in relief and mentally congratulating himself at the fact that he’d managed to avoid coming on Rei’s sheets._ _

__Nagisa was sitting on Rei’s bed, playing with his phone and pretending like he hadn’t been doing anything out of the ordinary when Rei came back in, his hair damp and wearing a pair of sweatpants and an old T-shirt._ _

__“Want to watch another movie?” Nagisa asked._ _

__“Uh, sure. Why are you grinning like that?”_ _

__“Huh? No reason.”_ _


	5. Blowjobs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin has no idea how he's supposed to blow his boyfriend if he has shark teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, yeah, I know no actual blowjobs happen in this fic. Sssshhhhh. You get Rin being awkward about his fangs and Ai with a purple dildo ok.

Ai had a few talents, Rin supposed, which mostly included the ability to trip over nothing, being semi-decent at swimming, and somehow managing to both piss Rin off and calm him down at the same time.

He was also really good at giving head.

Rin was pretty sure the entire dorm knew they were doing it now, because there was no way he could concentrate on keeping quiet when his boyfriend was making him feel like he’d died and gone to a very sexy version of heaven where an adorable silver-haired angel was sucking him off. At least that was how he described it in his journal (NOT A DIARY.) after the first time it happened. Ai was at least as awkward as Rin was with any other kind of sexual things, but he was somehow an expert at this, and Rin wondered how in the world he got so good at it. 

He knew Ai had never dated anyone else before, and had, by his own admission, been a virgin before he and Rin got together. So that left Rin lying around on his bed, pondering how in the world Ai got so good at sucking dicks. 

They had never switched places when it came to oral, which was definitely NOT because Rin was scared to do so. Okay, maybe he was a little scared. But anyone would be scared if they had shark teeth! Actually, he was more worried that Ai would be scared that Rin would bite his junk. 

He could kiss despite the shark teeth, though, so it wold only make sense that he’d be able to do other things involving his mouth too. 

Well, maybe not. If the bite marks he’d left on Ai’s shoulder once were any indication, Rin was not as good as he claimed at keeping his teeth to himself. 

Maybe if he just licked it. Would that be sexy? Rin shook his head and snorted to himself. No way. That could not be sexy. 

The door opened, but Rin barely heard it, because he was too busy thinking about the difference between making out with Ai’s face and making out with his dick. His roommate walked in and sat down next to him, staring at him. Okay, so the fact that Rin was laying on his stomach in bed and holding onto a pillow, staring determinedly at the wall was probably a little weird. 

“What are you thinking about?” Ai asked.

Honesty was the best policy (although not one he generally abided by), so Rin simply answered, “blowjobs.” 

Ai’s face went red, and it was amazing how the guy could still blush like a tomato at the world “blowjobs” even though he’d gone down on Rin in the locker room last week. “Uh. Did you want one or something?” 

“No, I just... well, I mean, I wouldn’t say no to one...” Rin trailed off, shaking his head to snap his thoughts back into place. “I just don’t know if I’d be any good at them,” he admitted. “How did you get so good at it?” 

“What? I... um... are you worried about your teeth again?” Ai asked, obviously remembering the hesitation that had come with their first kiss. 

“Yeah, kind of, just... like, how are you so good at it, though?” 

Ai’s blush had spread down his neck and across his ears by now. “I... well... I practiced,” he said shyly. 

“On what?” Rin sat up, now more curious. 

“A dildo, you giant dork! What did you think? A banana or something?” 

“It’s possible.” Rin was more surprised at the fact that Ai owned a dildo and Rin had never found it. After all, he’d found Ai’s porn and his condoms easily enough. “Show me,” he urged, leaning closer to his boyfriend so that he was practically sitting on Ai’s lap now.

“What!?” 

“I want you to teach me how to suck dick, Ai,” Rin explained as calmly as possible. 

“I... oh... Uh, well, I don’t exactly have it here,” Ai said with a shrug, and Rin flopped backwards on the bed. 

“Ai, you know I don’t care if you bring your sex toys here, even if it is a purple dragon dildo or something,” Rin sighed. 

“It’s not a _dragon dildo_ ,” Ai hissed, sounding scandalized. “Weirdly enough, it is purple. And it’s not like I would bring something like that to school, whether I’m dating my roommate or not!” 

“Just show me!” Rin pleaded, throwing his arms over his face. 

“You know, we’ve been dating for almost three months and this is definitely the weirdest thing we’ve ever done,” Ai pointed out. 

“So?”

“Sure, I’ll teach you.”


	6. Clothed Getting Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru can strip faster than an actor in a quick-change, but sometimes, he and Mako like to take things slow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really have a thing for Mako and Haru wearing each other's clothes so often that half of Mako's clothes are in Haru's house and vice versa.

Haru’s ability to strip was basically a legend in Iwatobi, and among swim teams city-wide. Mako and Nagisa had tested how fast he could rid himself of everything but his swimsuit (mostly out of real curiosity, but sometimes just for fun), and the results were astonishing. 

With that in mind, Mako thought that Haru would be just as fast getting out of his clothes when it came to intimate moments, but that was only true sometimes. Sure, there were days when Haru would be out of his clothes and on top of him before Mako figured out what he was doing, but there were also days like this. 

School was out and swim practice had been cancelled because of the rain, so Mako and Haru went back to Haru’s house. They ended up getting drenched in the downpour that had cancelled practice, but Haru didn’t seem to mind. Mako was pretty sure Haru only changed into dry clothes because he physically handed them to him. 

They were in Haru’s bed room, sitting next to each other on his bed. Mako was wearing Haru’s sweatpants and a T-shirt that was his own, but Haru had stolen to use as pajamas months ago. The afternoon started with homework, but eventually, Mako’s hand found Haru’s on the bed, and his lips found Haru’s minutes later. Slowly, Haru pressed his boyfriend back into the bed, and Mako’s hands went for Haru’s shirt, but Haru batted them away. 

Haru pressed forward more, turning their lazy, comfortable kiss into a fiery one. Mako squeaked against his mouth as Haru pushed his hips down against his, and quickly started matching Haru’s rhythm. He wasn’t sure if it was all the swimming together that allowed him to synchronize himself to the beat of Haru’s body, almost down to their heartbeats pounding in tandem. 

Sure, the times when both of them rushed out of their clothes just to reach the point of skin-on-skin contact were nice, but Mako enjoyed the slow burn of today, listening to the rain mingling with Haru’s breaths. 

Haru did move faster eventually, as all the heat and pressure started building up between the two of them, and Mako sped up to meet Haru’s thrust, not thinking about what they were going to do next. Haru kissed him like his lips were air, and he was drowning any second they were apart. He continued grinding against Mako, the friction driving both of them to meet each other just the slightest bit faster, to clench their hands in each other’s that much tighter. 

Mako’s orgasm snuck up on him faster than he thought it would, considering both of them were still fully clothed, and Haru leaned up, away from his lips for the first time since the lazy beginnings of their makeout session started. The love-struck look on Mako’s face was enough to send him over the edge, pressing his face against Mako’s neck and whispering his boyfriend’s name. 

They continued laying there until their breathing evened out again, listening to the rain that was still pouring. Finally, Mako shifted underneath of Haru. 

“We need to change clothes again.”


	7. Half Dressed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kou and Seijuuro both can't sleep the night before a tournament. They sneak off to do something to distract themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo this got away from me a bit, but I like that it did!

Kou liked to think of herself as a practical person, someone who didn’t get into trouble on a regular basis, and above all else, the type of person who didn’t break the rules. She was the opposite of Rin, who was always doing what he wanted whether or not the rules applied to him, and of course she was going to behave herself at a swim meet, because as the manager of Iwatobi’s swim club, she was representing her entire club and school. 

And she intended to keep it that way, until a certain team captain somehow managed to sneak away from his entire team at night and wound up sitting outside her hotel room (she was glad he didn’t come in, because she was sharing it with Amikata-sensei and that would have been awkward). 

Her phone buzzed and the screen blinked on as it alerted her she had one text. 

_Sei: come outside?_

She figured he was _outside_ outside, like on the balcony or something, so she pulled a hoodie on over her pajamas, but when she opened her door, he was sitting against the wall in the hallway. 

“What are you doing?” she asked, folding her arms over the hoodie she was wearing (his, of course). 

“Just wanted to see you,” he said, “plus the guys in my room are doing their pre-meet ritual of forcing people to tell each other their deepest, darkest secrets, and that’s only ever fun the first year.” 

Kou giggled and sat down next to him. “Are you nervous about tomorrow?” she asked. 

He put his arm around her. “Kind of? I’m more worried for other people, some of the first-years have been struggling and I don’t want them bringing down the whole team... kind of needed a distraction, you know? And I needed to stop seeing them act like morons, because that makes me more nervous.” 

“I’m sure I can come up with something to distract you,” Kou said coyly, tucking her legs over his. 

His eyes lit up, but they darted away quickly, glancing around the hallway. “Do you think we can find somewhere else for you to distract me?”

Kou decided that might be a good idea if she wanted to maintain her position as manager, but since both of their rooms were occupied, they ended up darting out of the hotel and into Samezuka’s bus. Seijuuro claimed it was a totally safe thing to do, because no one would be out there until the next morning, but Kou was still wary, considering that having sex in a bus on the night before a meet was probably the most irresponsible thing she’d ever done. 

But when Seijuuro pulled her into the front door of the bus and started kissing her, she lost all semblance of worries about responsibility, and duties, and not getting on top of her boyfriend’s lap in the driver’s seat of a bus. 

Seijuuro adjusted their position so that Kou was sitting in the driver’s seat, before flipping the lever to push the seat back as far as it would go. “This okay?” he asked, wrapping his arms around her waist and pushing his face against her stomach. 

She wanted to just tell him yes, it was okay, but it came out as, “damn it Sei, if you don’t do something right now—” and from the look on his face, he liked that reply more than anything else she could have said. 

He slid her shorts down and she pulled the hoodie off, but left the tank top she was wearing on, for fear that if someone did happen to show up, they’d have to get out of there fast. She immediately stopped thinking about the possibility of intruders when Seijuuro pressed his tongue against her sex, licking in long, sloppy stripes. Kou tried to muffle the squeak that escaped her, before realizing that there was no one around to worry about, and the next time he pressed against her, sucking harder this time, she moaned as loudly as she wanted to. 

Seijuuro hummed against her, one of his hands rubbing her thigh. The other one had disappeared, she realized, to down between his own legs, and she reached out and rested her hands on his shoulders, gripping the T-shirt he was wearing when he unexpectedly flicked his tongue up. 

He pulled away from her for a second and grinned up at her cockily, almost obnoxiously, before ducking back down, and she really didn’t want to think abut having to go back to her room that night.


	8. Skype Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa is so bored he thinks his brain is going to explode. Rei is on vacation. Nagisa comes up with a clever solution to this problem which only destroys a few things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, sorry this chapter took forever! I work at a summer camp and I have no time to write during the week so the next few chapters might have big breaks between them too. Thanks to everyone who's keeping up with this fic! I love you all!

Rei was out of town visiting his older brother, who was in his last year of university, and Nagisa was _so_. BORED. Like, beyond acceptable levels of boredom. So bored that he thought if he didn’t do something soon, he was just going to sink into his pillows and be rendered immobile for the remainder of Rei’s trip away. 

He was probably dying. No, definitely. He was definitely dying. 

Nagisa groaned and hugged the giant penguin pillow he’d won at a festival last year. It was not as nice as hugging his boyfriend. Well, at least now Nagisa knew he was never in any way going to be cut out for long-distance relationships. 

His phone buzzed and he pounced on it like a wildcat on a poor, defenseless animal, cheering when Rei’s name flashed up on the screen. _“Hi, how are you?”_ the text read, in response to Nagisa’s greeting (which had been like FOREVER ago. Maybe ten minutes.)

 _“SO BORED,” Nagisa texted back,_ “Skype me? ;)”

Rei wasn’t a winky face kind of guy, but that didn’t stop Nagisa from texting him them. 

Rei’s response was, “Certainly. My brother is in his night class so I’m somewhat bored as well.” 

That was when Nagisa got a brilliant idea. And this wasn’t just the normal level of brilliance, no, this was a Nagisa-sized idea, which meant it was spectacularly amazing, and the world would certainly be changed by it. 

Well. That was questionable.

More importantly, his computer was making all kinds of bubbling sounds at him as Rei’s Skype call came through. He immediately accepted the call and grinned widely as his boyfriend’s face (glasses-free and with his hair soaking wet, like he’d just gotten out of the shower) appeared on the other end. “Rei-chan! Hi, hi, hi!” Nagisa squealed, reaching out with his hands like he was trying to grab Rei through the screen. 

“Hello,” Rei said, and even though he was much more reserved about it, Nagisa could see the beaming smile on his face. 

That was when he decided to put his totally awesome genius idea into play. He hugged the penguin pillow to his chest again, shifting his shoulders so that the overlarge T-shirt (Rei’s actually) slipped off his shoulder. “I missed you so _much_ ,” Nagisa whined, pouting for emphasis. 

“I... missed you too?” Rei did not seem to be catching onto Nagisa’s super great plan. 

“Rei-chan,” Nagisa sighed, moving the pillow so that Rei could see all of him, sitting there in his shirt. “Wanna know what I’d do to you if you were here?” 

“Um... I don’t really...” 

Nagisa decided to take a new approach. “Take your shirt off,” he purred, pulling his own over his head. Rei looked hesitant, but obeyed. “You look so good,” Nagisa breathed, even though the slightly-grainy webcam image didn’t hold a candle to the real thing. “I wish I could touch you.” 

Finally, what they were doing seemed to click in Rei’s mind. “I wish you could too,” he said, rubbing at the back of his neck. “I miss...” he trailed off and huffed, his face going red. 

“What is it, Rei-chan?” Nagisa asked, dragging one hand down his chest purely so Rei could watch him. Rei had always had a way with words, but he was far too shy or too clinical to dirty talk adequately. Nagisa was always okay with taking over that. “Do you miss the way I kiss you?” he asked, his voice lilting more as he got into it. “When I climb all over you and kiss you until neither of us can breathe... it’s a good thing we’re swimmers, hm? If I was there I’d kiss you like that, and I’d crawl into your lap and rub myself on you until you were nice and hard for me. You would be, wouldn’t you?” 

Rei was looking more flushed, and Nagisa was pleased with his reaction. “I bet you’re so tense over there,” Nagisa continued, “considering you’re so bad at just letting go sometimes. You need to loosen up, like you always do when I start taking your clothes off.” 

“This is so inappropriate,” Rei whined, and Nagisa scooted up while he took his pants off, giving Rei a close-up of the bulge in his pink, penguin-print boxer briefs. 

“Do you really care?” Nagisa asked. 

By the time he looked back down at the screen, Rei was fully naked, which surprised him enough to make his cock twitch up. He rubbed himself absently as his eyes locked on his boyfriend’s bare skin. “I do not care, in fact,” Rei said, and Nagisa wished there was some form of technology that would allow him to jump through the screen and into Rei’s bed. 

“You look amazing,” Nagisa breathed, removing his own underwear at Rei’s beckoning. “I wish I could touch you.” 

Rei moaned his name as his head fell back. “I wish you could fuck me right now,” he admitted, and Nagisa’s knees felt weak. Somehow, Rei losing his prim and proper exterior and swearing like that always did it for him. 

“Not fair,” Nagisa squeaked right before he came. It took him a few minutes to realize what had happened, in which Rei had probably come too, but Nagisa was distracted at that point. “Shit!” he yelped, jumping off the bed. When he got back, holding a wad of toilet paper in one hand, Rei’s face was in the webcam again, the rest of his naked body cut off.

“What happened?” Rei asked. 

Nagisa grimaced at him. “I, uh,” he began, “kind of... came on my laptop.”


	9. Against the Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ai wants to do something sexy. He also momentarily forgets that he and Rin live in a dorm with very thin walls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took FOREVER to think of something for. But I guess when it comes to Rin and Ai, I'm never going to write smut that isn't awkward (for them.)

Ai had recently come into the knowledge that he did not know how to be sexy. Sure, he knew he wasn’t the greatest at seduction, because he read a lot of porn (it comes with the frustration of a really hot roommate that you’re not yet dating), but he knew his sexual “moves” could use some work. Well. According to most magazines, they could. Rin seemed fine with how things were going, but Ai was determined that he was going to do something special after Rin became captain. 

Naturally, the rest of the team had taken him out to dinner to celebrate afterwards, but Ai wiggled his way out under the guise of having to do homework. He _did_ actually have homework to do, but he decided it could wait. 

Ai spent a lot of time in front of a mirror before he realized that nothing in his wardrobe was particularly seductive. This was so much easier for girls, he mentally lamented, before flopping backwards onto Rin’s bed, wearing a pair of black boxer briefs and nothing else. 

That was, of course, the moment when Rin decided to text Ai that he was coming home. “The universe hates me,” Ai muttered, shoving himself off the bed and flicking the lights off. 

Whatever. He was still going to be sexy. 

As soon as Rin came into the room, his hand reached for the light switch, but Ai crossed the bedroom and covered Rin’s hand before he could turn it on. “Welcome back,” he said quietly into Rin’s ear, his voice refusing to slip into the low purr he’d been practicing. He just sounded like himself, but Rin seemed to be catching on. The bag he’d been holding slipped out of his hand and he pulled Ai in to kiss him just as Ai’s hands went to undo Rin’s jacket. 

“Oh. You’re a lot more naked than I thought,” Rin remarked, and Ai could hear the smirk on his voice. It was really unfair how Rin was able to turn his knees to jelly with a few words and some solid kisses, especially considering how Ai was supposed to be seducing him. He’d just have to try harder. 

Rin yanked his shirt off and kicked off his shoes and jeans, but before he could get out of his boxers, Ai shoved him a little hard agains the wall. Rin hissed and swore a little, and Ai was kind of amazed that he’d actually been able to do that. “Are you okay?” he asked, waiting until Rin nodded to press him tighter against the wall and kiss him more. It was during times like these that Ai disparaged their height difference, because Rin could easily pick him up and shove him into a wall and grind on him like nothing else, but it was hard to reverse. 

Rin still moaned into his mouth as Ai rubbed his hip against Rin’s crotch and started kissing his neck, because there was no way he could reach Rin’s mouth without bending his head at an uncomfortable angle. “Fuck, yes, Ai,” Rin groaned, reaching behind him to squeeze his ass and accidentally making Ai squeak in what was a decidedly unsexy way. 

Ai recovered himself as he reached for Rin’s cock, making his boyfriend actually whimper as he stroked him hard and fast through his underwear. 

Just as he reached inside, there was a bang on the other side of the door and Rin jerked forward, nearly toppling both of them. Ai reached out and steadied him at the last second, just as a shout of, “WE CAN HEAR YOU!” came from the other side of the wall. 

“Oh god,” Ai whispered, his eyes wide.

Rin just laughed and suggested they move things to the bed.


	10. Doggy Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momo thinks he knows things about sex. He does not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I COULD NOT TAKE THIS PROMPT SERIOUSLY I AM SORRY. 
> 
> Also, now that Season 2 has begun (and seriously messed with my ship game), I thought I'd include Momo and Sousuke! My headcanon for Momo is that he's bi, btw. Also I don't know who I ship either of them with, so tell me your ships for them because I am curious OuO

Momo fancied himself a suave, smooth gentleman who knew how to win the hearts of ladies with just a glance. 

He was not. 

He was also not the veritable expert in sexual prowess he envisioned himself as, and was more along the lines of (as Rin called him) a seriously thirsty virgin. He had some words to say about the “seriously thirsty” part, and those words were... well, actually yeah, that’s pretty accurate. But! He had determined that he was going to learn as much as he could (all in the name of scientific research, of course), so that when he actually was able to charm a lady into spending the night with him, he wouldn’t suck at it. 

At least, that was how he described it to Nitori, who stared at him with an expression that was a mix between horrified and ready to run next door to find Rin. 

Nitori did run next door to find Rin, and Sousuke entered Momo’s room, assumedly because Rin wanted some time alone to make out with Nitori, or something. Momo fussed with the hem of his shirt at the thought of that. He’d thought it was weird at first when Rin said he was dating a guy, but... 

He shook his head, glancing back down at his computer screen. He’d been doing some “research” (read: dicking around on porn websites) before Sousuke came in. Somehow, even though he knew Sousuke couldn’t see his computer from his place across the room, phone in hand, he felt nervous looking at something like that with company. He had SOME decency, at least. 

That is, until he came across something he’d never heard of before. 

Momo had this issue, and it was called whatever came into his head came out his mouth. It got him into trouble about 95% of the time, so when he ran across an unfamiliar word, he immediately blurted out, “hey, what does ‘doggy style’ mean?”

The look Sousuke gave him made him freeze. Momo was used to Nitori being the one there to answer all his dumb and inappropriate questions, and had honestly kiiiind of forgotten Sousuke was there. 

Thankfully, the answer he got wasn’t the worst thing that could have come out of Sousuke’s mouth. “Like, the sex position?”

“I think?” Momo said, mentally facepalming. 

“Oh my god, I’m not explaining that to you,” Sousuke said, the hint of a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. At least he was getting some amusement out of Momo’s failure as a human being. 

Said failure only increased as Momo continued with, “okay, so an you explain why, if I like girls so much, I still find Rin’s chest really hot?” 

“I’m leaving.”


	11. Dom/Sub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who would have thought someone so cute would want to tie him to the bed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UH I HATE WRITING D/S I 've actually never done it before. So this was kind of an experiment and I wimped out halfway through and it's a really sad excuse for a chapter but next chapter is fingering and so it's gonna be great.

He wasn’t sure how it was possible for someone to be so _cute_ when asking about the possibilities of tying him up. Like, pouty eyes and bashfulness and blushing and everything. Seijuuro’s mind had been significantly blown, more by the cute factor than the fact that Kou wanted to venture into bondage. 

He’d always known she was going to be into some kinky shit. 

Because of the suddenness of the question and Kou being adorable, his brain stalled and he didn’t answer. Not the best move.

“You don’t want to?” 

“No! I mean, yes,” he corrected himself, “yeah. I want to.” 

The grin that slid onto his girlfriend’s face at that admission was far less than cute, but it certainly made his face match his hair color. 

Kou didn’t tie him tightly, in fact, he could have gotten out of it if he really wanted. It was, as she’d so delicately put it while wrapping what he was pretty sure was a scarf she wore in her hair sometimes around his wrists and through the metal frame of his bed, an “exercise in restraint.” He wasn’t very good at restraint, and he hoped he’d learn quickly. 

“Are you ready?” she asked, her voice so quiet he could barely hear it over the sound of his heart pounding in his chest. 

He found that he actually _was_. He hadn’t accidentally forgotten the safe word, or come into a sudden bout of nervousness, and he was actually kind of excited about this. And turned on. Well, that could have been the fact that Kou was sitting on top of him in her underwear (he was still kind of pissed that he couldn’t do anything about taking _off_ the underwear.) He thought it was kind of unfair because he was naked, but when he opened his mouth to either complain or make some suggestive comments, Kou pinned him with a look that silenced him. 

“Are you going to be good?” she asked, her voice like sugar. 

“Yes ma’am,” Seijuuro quipped, and Kou seemed pleased with his response. 

“Then let’s get started.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is ellieannes if you want to talk about gay swimmers with me, and my NSFW tumblr is seldula, if you want to talk about gay swimmers doing it.


End file.
